Home is the Heart of the Holidays
by Authority Man 37
Summary: After denying Athrun's request to attend a Christmas Dance Ball held by Lacus and stated that she's better off without Dearka, Miriallia is visited by the ghost of her old boyfriend, Tolle and warns her if she doesn't repent and will be greeted by 3 Christmas Spirits. This is an adaptation of 'A Christmas Carol'. Can Miriallia change her ways? Miriallia x Dearka pairing. R&R, plz!
1. Contempt

**Home is the Heart of the Holidays**

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam SEED/Destiny. Only the respective company, Sunrise does. This special story takes place after the final episode of Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny (Final Plus). Miriallia and Dearka, pairing. Also, this is an adaption of "A Christmas Carol" and there will be some OOC for each chapter. Read & Review, please! Finally, Merry Christmas, everyone!

Chapter 1 – Contempt:

It's winter season and Lacus is holding an annual Christmas Dance Ball for Naturals and Coordinators to coexist on one special holiday night.

This special event was made several months after the Second Bloody Valentine War had concluded, thanks to the heroic efforts of Kira and Athrun, along with the Terminal, led by Lacus Clyne, thwarting Durandal's plan.

In the midst of the aftermath, Shinn came to a realization that he was not only blinded by his own rage, but was also used by Durandal and had nearly killed Luna, if Athrun hadn't stepped in. Nowadays, Shinn is fighting for humanity after finding out that Kira is Freedom's pilot and attended the memorial services at Orb several months earlier but didn't have the knowledge right up until then. He is currently dating Luna and is on good terms upon learning from Miriallia that senselessness revenge will not bring back his family and his previous lover, Stellar.

And speaking of Miriallia, she continues her role as a freelance photographer after her relationship with Dearka Elsman ended on bad terms. When she first encountered him on the Archangel during the First Bloody Valentine War, he insulted her boyfriend's demise and tried to stab him, but was intervened by Sai. Her connection with him quickly altered, when Flay declared that all Coordinators should be exterminated and as she goes to pull the trigger with a firearm, Miriallia immediately intercepted by tackling Flay down at the right moment and disarming the weapon before it went off. Flay informs her that they are the same, but Miriallia right away declined and stated that they're different.

Soon afterwards, Dearka begins to warm up with Miriallia and later informs her, while inside his cell that he didn't assassinate Tolle. Miriallia than overhears a conversation between Kira and Athrun, regarding their previous conflict and became stunned that Athrun was the one who killed Tolle after Kira took Nicol's life in retaliation. As soon as Dearka joined in with her, she yells back at him and declared that killing Athrun won't bring Tolle back to her. She took off after revealing the latter and there wasn't anything that Dearka could do to help.

Right after the First War, Dearka and Miriallia began dating before and during the Second War. That is, until it ended in an instant when she tells everyone on the Archangel that she has dumped Dearka and didn't explain why. Before long, she had previously bumped into Athrun, the individual that took Tolle's life and asked her about the relationship with Dearka; she didn't reply, despite that she didn't lash out her anger on him.

Miriallia travelled nearly everywhere with her trusty camera and was dressed warm enough to survive the cold weather, while attempting to capture more snapshots. Upon knowing that the temperature was starting to drop immensely, she decided to head back to Orb in order to avoid frostbite. Once she went inside the facilities and removed her toque and gloves, she comes across an old acquaintance that took the life of her boyfriend, Tolle: Athrun Zala.

Realizing that someone was behind his back, he turns around to see Miriallia standing before him. "Miriallia, it's been awhile."

She slightly nods her head. "Yes, it has."

"What brings you out here in Orb?" he asked.

"It's a long story." She than notices that everywhere she sees across Orb, it's being covered with Christmas decorations such as wreaths, angels, reindeers and mostly Christmas trees. "It looks so wonderful out here. I never would've imagine Orb being so creative on this holiday occasion."

Athrun replied with a smile. "That's because Lacus is putting together a Christmas Dance Ball for all Naturals and Coordinators, ever since she became PLANT's supreme councillor."

The moment Miriallia heard his statement about Naturals and Coordinators coming together for a dance event; her body cringed and felt unhappy of possibly meeting up with an old friend of hers. "But, why?"

"Relax, it's only for one day. Which reminds me, you haven't answered my previous question from our last encounter. How have you and Dearka been lately?" he asked her, relating to her connection with him.

Recalling her previous five-minute discussion with Dearka during the Second War, she answered with her eyes narrowed. "I…I dumped him."

He gasped in bewilderment after learning that the relationship between them had ended. "You what? Why?"

She folds her arms and turns her head away from him. "I won't tell you."

Judging on the angered look on her face, he could tell that something was troubling her and he knows why. "I get it. You still reflect on him, don't you?"

Knowing that Athrun is referencing about Tolle, Miriallia countered back with frustration. "What's your point?"

Athrun was taken by surprise from her tone of voice. "My point is, what were your other reasons to end your relationship with him?"

By biting her lip, she revealed the truth. "The reality is that I can't stand people nitpick and complain about the choices I make with my life and I would dump anyone who would try it. When Dearka started to criticize them, I dumped him after dating for five months."

His eyes were widened in shock. "Now, let me get this straight; you dumped him, because he criticized your choices and you not accepting constructive criticism from him?"

Miriallia gripped her fists and starts shouting at him with anger. "What do you think? Of course, I did! I had to do what was right! The nerve of him!" What she didn't realize is that Dearka was a short distance away from her with Yzak at his side and overhears her yelling as he slowly walks towards her and listens to her conversation with Athrun. She again crossed her arms and makes a shocking statement to Athrun about not being with Dearka. "I'm much better off without that worthless Coordinator scum bugging me!"

As Miriallia looked back at Athrun, she became surprised at his expression of her disagreement with Dearka. But he wasn't glancing back at her; he was glancing at someone else that overheard her. As soon as she turned her head slowly at Athrun's direction, she too gasped in shock to see Dearka with his mouth opened dry and quivering with fear while some sweat was formed on his forehead.

Not only was he deeply shocked, so was Yzak. Rather than letting Miriallia explain her actions, he hung his head down and took off with Yzak following him.

Athrun became disgusted of how Miriallia described Dearka as a Coordinator and her short-lived relationship with him. "How could you say something like that? You hurt his feelings!"

She tries to explain, but comes up short upon staring at Athrun's angry expression. "But, I…"

"No excuses. You need to think this through, before tomorrow's dance."

"I've already made up my mind! I'm not going! As if you wouldn't make it to see another worthless Coordinator!" shouted Miriallia in frustration.

Assuming that she was mentioning his connection with Cagalli, Athrun's blood began to boil and with rage in his emerald green eyes, he slaps her right across the face.

As a result, Miriallia has a small red mark on her cheek.

Instead of lashing out his anger, he took a deep breath and sighed. Than, he responded. "Miriallia, there is an old saying: sometimes the right choice…is the wrong choice. In fact, I know why you dumped him; it's because you're selfish. Have a Merry Christmas." He concludes his sentence by taking off and leaving Miriallia all alone and dumbfounded.

She feels the small red mark on her cheek and it was a little hot. When she realized that she has made a harsh mistake by severing her ties with Dearka and than insulted Athrun, she muttered to herself. "Oh, no. What have I done?"

Now inside her fabled home, she puts on her light purple pyjama robe and tucks herself in bed. She traced back to the disturbing statement that she had said about Dearka.

" _I'm much better off without that worthless Coordinator scum bugging me!"_

She shuts her eyes and said to herself about what has transpired the other day. "What was I thinking? I shouldn't have said that." She stares at the ceiling and contemplated about tomorrow's Christmas Dance Ball being organized by Lacus. "What's the use? There's no way that I can ever make amends with him by starting over. Even if we did, it would be pointless." She than recalled the remark Athrun had made to her and touched her cheek that was slapped by him. "What if, Athrun was right? Have I only cared about myself than others?" She shook her head. "No way. I'm not selfish." She hopped back on her pillow and started sleeping.

Than, during her sleep, a creek of the stairs began with every step and as soon as it becomes louder and closer to her door, a flash of shock came from her eyes and stood up from her bed. She pulls the covers of her blanket and braced herself for the inevitable.

Seconds later, the door had swung open slowly that let out a loud creek and a white silhouette person appeared in front of her. "Look, well, Miriallia Haww. For only you can see me."

Miriallia's fear had quickly risen and asked the ghostly individual invading her bedroom. "Who…who are you?"

As the ghostly figure took its form, it begins to speak to her. "In life, I was your boyfriend, Tolle Koenig."

Her body and eyes were filled with shock to see her ghostly childhood friend standing right in front of her. "T-Tolle! It is you! B-But, why are you here?"

"I've come here to warn you. To save you, by any means necessary."

Uncertain as to what he means, she asked him again, while her body continues to tremble. "To save me? Save me from what?"

He explained to her. "From such a fate as mine. When the real truth will awaken from within you, you can't do anything but to accept the truth. Underneath everyone's hard shell is someone who wants to be appreciated and loved, despite the differences."

She traced back to her times with him, while shedding some tears in her eyes. "Tolle, you meant everything to me! We were doing so well together until that fateful day."

Tolle countered. "Fate? Was it fate for you to be a Natural? If you were a Coordinator, things would've become a much deeper turn for you. Let alone mine." He than warns her. "Now, heed me; for my time is short. Three spirits will visit you. Without their visit, you will not be able to shun the path that I tread. You will be shown the visions of a Christmas Past, a Christmas Present and a Christmas Yet to Come. Listen and follow them starting with the first spirit, when the clock strikes midnight tonight."

As he makes his exit by going through the window, Miriallia tries to follow him. "Tolle! Wait!"

"This will be the final time you will ever see my face."

"Tolle!" She quickly gets out of her bed and made her way to the window. But it was too late. He was nowhere in plain sight and she hung her head down in misery. "Oh, Tolle."


	2. The Past

Disclaimer: I don't own Mobile Suit Gundam SEED/Destiny. Only the respective company, Sunrise does. In this chapter, Meer Campbell portrays as the Spirit of Christmas Past and while it wasn't mentioned in the Anime/Manga version of Gundam SEED, it was revealed in the Japanese Game Boy Advance Gundam SEED video game that Miriallia is a terrible cook. Read and Review, please!

Chapter 2 – The Past:

Before heading back to bed, she manages to re-collect some old photos of herself and Tolle, just moments before the First War had started. By glancing at the photo of herself and Tolle smiling together, she placed the photo on her chest and wrapped it in her arms while a few tears of pain had streamed down on her pretty face. She looks again at the photo until she flipped it back down on her cabinet and went back to bed.

No sooner that she resumed her sleep, a strong sound of the gong had awoken her. As she wakes up from the loud gong, she sees a ghostly figure coming through the door and bearing the resemblance of Meer Campbell. It smiled at her.

She raised her head slowly and spoke. "A-Are you the spirit whose arrival that was foretold to me?"

The spirit nodded its head. "I am."

Miriallia quickly realizes that it's one of the Christmas Spirits, Tolle was referring to. "Than, who and what are you?"

She revealed herself to her. "I am the Spirit of Christmas Past."

Uncertain of what she meant, she asked. "What do you want with me?"

"Your previous accomplishments and all of which that had transpired. Make haste, rise up and follow me." She heads toward the window and as soon as Miriallia got out of her bed by following her, it started to open slowly as the cold snowy wind entered her room.

Fearing that she may jump out in the cold weather, she feels very uneasy. "Please don't tell me that I have to go out the window. I-I could fall!"

The Spirit of Christmas Past smiled and reached out her hand. "Don't you worry. If you grasp my hand, you shall see of what lies out there."

Once Miriallia walked up to the opened window, she feels the cold weather. She then held the spirit's hand and was then transported to her past life. When she re-opened her eyes, she becomes amazed that she is glancing at a pure white snowy field with a familiar building in the outskirts of her old hometown, Heliopolis.

"Do you remember this place?" the Spirit asked her.

"Why, yes! I was a little girl, back then."

The Spirit informs her, regarding their presence. "They are but shadows of the things that have been and don't know we are here."

She points out the building by recognizing it. "That's my old school. This is where I grew up. It's so lonely from way back."

"Not quite, Miriallia. A young girl such as yourself would strive quickly but slowly to success."

After overviewing the school from outside and acknowledging her words, the Spirit of Christmas Past transports her to the inside. The freelance photographer immediately recognized the scene. They were inside a classroom and as she peers in for a closer look, she became utterly surprised to see a child version of herself and Tolle playing with toy blocks together. "That's…That's me and…and Tolle!" A few tears appeared in her eyes.

The Spirit of Christmas Past giggled at Miriallia's child-self. "You were quite cute, when you were a child. Your parents and Tolle's have raised you both well."

A small smile loomed over Miriallia's lips and wiped her tears. "Yes, they have. The moment I met him, I became really happy." That right away faded, when Miriallia notices that her past child-self is heading into the Kitchen. "Uh-oh."

"What were you up to?" the Spirit asked her.

"I remember this."

Both herself and the Spirit came inside the Kitchen and watches the child-like Miriallia grabbing different types of food and placing them into the boiling pot of water.

The current Miriallia foolishly tries to warn her. "Don't do it! Please, don't do it!"

However, the Spirit of Christmas Past repeatedly informs her from before. "She can't hear you, remember?"

It got even worse, when the ingredients that the child-like Miriallia had used released a very putrid smell and the present Miriallia quickly went back into the classroom by warning Tolle. Yet, much to her dismay, he already smells the awful scent and came rushing in as he assists the child-like Miriallia by opening the windows and dumping the horrid food outside in the trash bin. Tolle realized that she had cooked an atrocious meal without using a cookbook.

"Aw, man! This is awful! We can't have lunch like this." His eyes lit up with an idea. "Wait, I know! I'll ask my parents for us to go out at a restaurant," says the child-like Tolle to the child-like Miriallia.

"You really think so?" the past Miriallia asked.

"Sure thing. Anything for you." The past Tolle hugged her and started to clean up the filth that she had made.

Both of them smiled to each other, while they share some laughs.

Afterwards, the Spirit of Christmas Past and the present Miriallia exited the school.

As the present Miriallia shook her head in disbelief, the Spirit responds to her.

"You weren't much of a chef, were you?"

"No, I wasn't. That's why I avoided cooking as much as possible. Truth be told, it was Tolle's idea that we would go to a restaurant for our dates. I haven't cooked anything, when we grew up together. We were about to go out again until Heliopolis was attacked."

As the Spirit of Christmas Past nods her head slightly, she takes her to another memory of her past: it was at a Christmas Dance Party.

They were inside a room that was filled with an upbeat music and saw everyone clapping and taking turns dancing. This made Miriallia very happy to see some familiar faces that she had befriended other than Tolle. Such as Sai, Kira, Arnold, Kuzzey, Flay and many others having a splendid time together. The Spirit of Christmas Past became pleased of her positive reaction.

"You recall this scenery?"

She jumped with joy. "How could I? Why, bless my heart. It's my favourite!"

Miriallia and the Spirit of Christmas Past observed the wondrous scene of everyone smiling and having a great time with the music and sharing some laughter. Even Miriallia began to laugh a little. "Oh, this was quite the day, when I was a student."

"But what kind of an impression did it leave you? A few love letters or more?" she thought.

Her cheeks turned red with embarrassment. "Well, not really. We lived very peacefully and than, we…" She stopped at mid-sentence and turned away slightly by muttering to herself quietly. "We were attacked."

The Spirit of Christmas Past knew that she was hiding something. "What's wrong?"

She brushed herself off upon recalling her former colony homeland being obliterated. "It's just that…if the colony Heliopolis wasn't targeted, we wouldn't have come aboard on the Archangel as refugees and than becoming as official military personnel. That's all."

With a slight nod of her head, she understood her decision and motions to her of another scene. "Turn around and see you falling in love, Miriallia."

As they motioned to the right, they could see Miriallia and Tolle sitting next to each other, holding hands and smiling.

 _Past Miriallia: "I feel very happy with you at my side, Tolle."_

 _Past Tolle: "So do I. Maybe someday, we'll be together forever."_

 _Past Miriallia: "I hope so too, my dearest Tolle."_

 _Past Tolle: "Well, as long as you don't cook our meals."_

 _Past Miriallia: "Hey! I haven't cooked for a long time, since we were kids. Regardless, you're the light of my life, Tolle."_

 _Past Tolle: "Thank you, Miriallia. There's no one in the world that I could ever replace a unique person such as yourself."_

After their conversation, they held together in their arms and smiling.

The current Miriallia turns away from this scene and made a request. "Please, Spirit. Take me away from this."

"I've already told you. These were but shadows of the things that have been. They are what they are, don't blame me."

"I know that. Just, take me somewhere else, please" told Miriallia to the Spirit.

"Very well. But, we're not finished yet. We have another page to turn."

The Spirit of Christmas Past takes her to another memory of her past life. Only this time, it was inside a sick bay of the Archangel with the past Miriallia crying over the death of Tolle and didn't notice Dearka on the bed with his hands tied behind his back and his forehead bleeding until now.

The present Miriallia became very shocked to see of where the Spirit has brought her. "Oh, no! Not here!"

"Yes, here."

They both watch the past Miriallia enraged and looking to stab Dearka with a knife after he poked fun at Tolle's demise. She kept going until Sai and Arnold came in and prevented her from stabbing Dearka.

 _Past Miriallia: "Tolle's gone, and he's never coming back! And yet this creep…what is this scumbag doing here?"_

Miriallia felt uneasy of watching this past scene and as both she and the Spirit look on, they see Flay pick up the gun and pointed at Dearka by making a shocking proclamation.

 _Flay: "All of you Coordinators…deserve to be killed!"_

At that very moment, the past Miriallia immediately took action by tackling down Flay and saving Dearka's life before the gun went off.

Flay looked up at the ceiling in shock and replied back at Miriallia with a cold response by standing up. "Why did you do that? Why did you stop me? You were trying to kill yourself! You despise these guys too! Don't you? Don't you hate Coordinators?" Upset by recalling to her about what happened to Tolle, she kept yelling at her. "Don't look at me like that! You're exactly the same! You're exactly the same as I am!"

Sai informs her. "Flay, stop!"

With tears of pain in her eyes, the past Miriallia quickly countered back at her by shaking her head. "I'm not. I'm not like you. I'm not!"

Miriallia turns to the Spirit, regarding her bravery. "Was it really worth it?"

The Spirit nodded her head. "You did the right thing. She was too absorbed in her own deluded world and distrusted them. It was at that time you became warm-hearted and realizing that it wasn't him who claimed Tolle's life."

Right when Miriallia had understood the scenario, the Spirit takes her to the next scene and it was inside the cockpit of the Archangel. Both she and the Spirit witness the conversation between Kira and Athrun explaining the losses of their close friends being killed in action and more.

 _Kira: "But I'm also positive. That there's really no other choice. I believe that what Cagalli's father says is true. If Orb were to side with the Earth Forces, the Atlantic Federation will take advantage of its power and attack the plant and the same thing would happen if Orb sided with ZAFT. The only difference would be in which country they were designated as the enemy. But either way, there'd be no real change for the better. I can't let it go on like that and that's the reason why."_

 _Athrun: "But, you..."_

 _Kira: "I know. I killed a comrade of yours. A personal friend. But I never knew him or even met the guy and it's not as if I wanted to kill him and you killed Tolle. But you never knew him either. You don't want to kill him, right?"_

 _Athrun: "No, but I tried my hardest to kill you."_

 _Kira: "Look, Athrun. It would be great, if we lived in a world where we never had to fight. If only we could all live in that world forever. But this war keeps escalating. If it goes on like this, the plants and the Earth will have no choice but to destroy each other and that's why I've decided to fight."_

 _Athrun: "Kira..."_

 _Kira: "I just wanted to protect others, but now that I've pulled a trigger, it's too late to go back. Are we going to have fight each other again?"_

 _Athrun: "Kira!"_

 _Kira: "I should get back to my duties now. We never know when they'll attack us again."_

 _Athrun: "I have one question: the fleet is equipped with a neutron jammer councillor. What would happen if that data..."_

 _Kira: "If anyone tried to get that data for me for their own purposes, I'd shoot them."_

As Dearka and Miriallia finally found out as to whom Tolle was killed by, she turns to him with anger. "So, what's your point? Weren't you listening to Kira? This is what he meant! Would killing him bring Tolle back to me? Of course it wouldn't. So, why don't you just stop talking about it?" She runs off crying and as Dearka tries to go after her, Athrun had overheard her comments and realizes his mistake.

The Spirit offers to show Miriallia of another scene from the past. "One shadow more."

But she rebuffs and doesn't want to see anymore of her previous life. "No! Please, enough of this. I…I cannot stand it."

During the Spirit of Christmas Past's revelation, she shows her the final scene of her own past self sitting down on the floor with her legs scrunched together with her head down and mourning her deceased lover by glancing at her old photos before the attack on Heliopolis inside the cabin. "Tolle Koenig had been at your side, since childhood. He was the only friend that you had ever loved. But right after you discovered the perpetrator that took his life out of blind rage, did you move on from his demise by letting it go? Look at your face, Miriallia; the face of a miserable, lonely, selfish, cowardly person such as yourself."


	3. The Present

Disclaimer: I don't own Mobile Suit Gundam SEED/Destiny. In this chapter, Siegel Clyne portrays as the Spirit of Christmas Present. Read and Review, please!

Chapter 3 – The Present:

Miriallia didn't realize up until now that she was back in her own bed as she tossed and turned her head on the pillow, while trying to deny the emotions of losing Tolle that bestow on her by repeating _"no"_ more than once.

Suddenly, another sound of the gong had alarmed her. She got up from her bed and noticed a strange light appearing from underneath the door. As she peered in for a closer look, she became frightened to hear a mysterious laugh and clutched her robe tightly to her chest. Just as she was about go back to bed by denying of what's behind that door, the stranger starts calling out to her.

"Come in. Come in, Miriallia Haww. I await your presence."

She responded. "I'm coming." She walks up to the door and as she did, it was slowly opened. By the time she walked in, she became very awestruck to see another Christmas Spirit bearing the resemblance of Siegel Clyne sitting on a cozy chair next to the fireplace, while being surrounded with a wide variety of food.

Miriallia became instantly overwhelmed of the Spirit's appearance and was about to head back to her bedroom until he motions to her.

"Don't be afraid, Miriallia. Come in. Come in and know me better man." He reveals himself to Miriallia. "I am the Spirit of Christmas Present. Look upon me. You've never seen the like of me before, have you?"

Despite glancing at his gentleman appearance, she shook her head in misery. "Never." She placed her hand on her forehead. "And I'd wished that the trip would've been delayed sooner."

"So? Do you still feel that your heart isn't singing with happiness?" thought the Spirit of Christmas Present.

Miriallia replied in sadness. "I'm too young to experience these traumas! I've got nothing left but my photography! Leave me be and find someone else to redeem themselves with Christmas. I want to be alone."

He answered back to her. "Young lady, Christmas is not just about getting, it's all about giving and receiving. Much like the child born in Bethlehem. He doesn't live in men and women's hearts only one day of the year, but in all days of the year. You've decided not to seek him in your heart. Therefore, you shall join with me and locate him in the hearts of men and women of good will." He smiled and extended his hand out to her. "Come. Touch my robe."

Although she reluctantly to do so, she walked carefully and touched it.

As a result, they're now soaring across the snowy sky as spirits. Miriallia held tightly onto his arm and later hears people singing classic Christmas carols.

"What kind of place is this?"

He replies to her. "A place where miners live, who labour in the depths of the Earth. But they know me. Come."

They later re-appear inside Orb facilities and spots Athrun and Yzak trying to console Dearka after Miriallia's earlier conversation that went harsh and his decision of surrendering himself to ZAFT.

"Dearka, we understand of how you feel but you can't just turn yourself in, because of what Miriallia had described about you. That includes the amount of problems you've had from both the first and second wars" told Athrun.

"I'm aware of that. Yet, I still believe that I'm a traitor to ZAFT and from what Haww had really told about me. Things would've been a lot better, if I wasn't captured in the first place and me poking fun of him."

Athrun soon discovered that he was talking about Tolle. "You mean Miriallia's dead boyfriend? That's in the past. You remember from what happened to the rest of our teammates, don't you?"

Dearka sighed and nodded his head. "Yeah. Still, even though that I'm treating Naturals as equals, I may have made up my mind."

Yzak starts yelling at him. "Don't you dare!" he grabs Dearka by his collar and continued. "If you do this, I'll…"

Athrun interjects him, before he could finish his sentence. "Cool it, Yzak! That's for him to decide, not you!"

He turns his head away and letting go of Dearka's collar. "Fine! Have it your way." His anger quickly turned into worry, if Dearka turns himself in to ZAFT and unveil his involvement with a Natural and other problems.

Miriallia asks the Spirit of Christmas Present about Dearka's decision. "Tell me, Spirit; will Dearka Elsman survive?"

He makes a slight, but dark premonition. "I see a vacant soldier uniform in the poor closet corner and a mobile suit without an owner, carefully preserved. If these shadows remain unaltered in the future, the man will perish."

The moment Miriallia believed that Dearka would not live; she turns to him in denial. "Oh, no! Please, no! Spirit, say that he will be spared."

He countered. "Why? If he'd be likely to die, than he'd better do it and decrease the surplus population."

Although she felt visibly shaken of his words and stared at him for a brief second, she turned back to watch Athrun comforting Dearka. Just than, Shinn and Lunamaria are holding hands together and dressed very formally have now joined them, when they've detected Dearka's downside.

"Listen to me, Dearka. You recall from what Durandal had told us. We should entrust in our future. We're responsible for our own destines, no one else."

Shinn cuts into their conversation. "Excuse me but, what's going on and why is he feeling this way?"

Yzak turns to him and informs them. "The silly bastard is looking to turn himself over to ZAFT, when he dated that Natural girl and everything else. You know what the punishment is, right? It's death."

Both Shinn and Luna gasped. "What?!"

Yzak presses forward by belittling Miriallia and as she starts to move away, the Spirit gleefully stops her from doing so. "Don't be silly! That's what happens, when a Coordinator dates a Natural. If she was around, I'd teach her a lesson or two!"

Athrun quickly rebuffs him. "C'mon, Yzak. This is Christmas. We should be celebrating the holidays, not discriminate it. As Tiny Tim once said, _'god bless us everyone._ "

By glancing back at Athrun, Yzak took a deep breath and replied. "I suppose, you're right. If I had a drink, I'll toast to her future."

Than, Luna notices Shinn feeling upset. "Shinn, what's the matter?" She tugged his arm.

"Huh? Well, it's just that…" He turns back to her and by gazing at her warm smile, along with seeing Dearka having his head down, he responded. "The thought of him ending his life too soon reminds me of what happened to my family. And Luna, I…I owe you an apology."

Luna blinked her eyes in confusion. "Why and for what?"

He answered. "For…almost taking your life. Had it not been for Athrun, I would be alone again. However, I did remember from what Miriallia had said; selflessness revenge will not bring back my loved ones." He turns to Luna with a faint smile. "You're all that I have left and my life would be meaningless without you, Luna."

A small sparkle had shined in Luna's eyes. "Thank you, Shinn and…Merry Christmas." She concludes her sentence by planting a kiss on his cheek and it resulted of his cheeks forming with a hint of redness on them. After that, they held onto each other.

Miriallia felt surprised of Shinn mentioning her speech and him being together with Luna. "My goodness. He's…He's accepting my belief."

"Yes, he has. After the loss of his family and realizing the error of his ways, he has moved on" told the Spirit to her.

"I see."

In the meantime, the Spirit transports her to the next scene and they were inside ZAFT and much to Miriallia's shocking surprise, she sees Kira and Lacus holding together and smiling.

"Spirit, why are we here?"

"You'll see. Now, observe."

Lacus maintains her smile. But as for Kira, his smile had immediately faded away and recalls a dark memory from way back by looking up at the sky.

"Is something the matter, Kira? You can tell me. Talking things over will help solve the problem."

"Thanks for your concern about me, Lacus." He unveils to her about what had occurred, during the final moments of the first war. "You see, Lacus, I had a recurring nightmare. In the midst of my battle against Rau Le Creuset and his mobile suit, I spotted an escape vessel and much to my amazement, I saw that Flay was inside." His gaze became stiff and continued on by revealing a disturbing moment. "Unfortunately, one of the funnels from his mobile suit shot right through it and Flay perished as a result."

At first glance, Miriallia felt dumbfounded. But when she remembered the explosion while being onboard the Archangel and watched it from faraway, she gasped in deep utter shock and has now discovered that much like her childhood friend, Flay was also killed in action.

Kira gripped his fist. "If only I had reacted in time, I would've saved her."

Sensing the sheer anguish in his eyes and his body shaking with emotion, Lacus placed her hand on his shoulder and turned to him. "Don't condemn yourself, Kira. There was nothing you could've done. Vengeance blackens the heart and soul. I've always feared you would become your own worst enemy and the war would've escalated even further. You've proven yourself to protect your friends till the very end. But you haven't sunk into that hole and I'm very thankful for that. But Flay fell into that pit, a long time ago and no one, not even you could've pulled her out. And furthermore..." She threw her arms around his neck and as Kira became awestruck, she spat out these words to him with a warm smile on her beautiful face. "I love you, Kira and Merry Christmas."

At that moment, Kira could feel his heart sing with delight and discovered that she has feelings for him since their first encounter. He looked squarely into Lacus's pure blue eyes and responded back to her by stroking her pretty face. "Thank you, Lacus and I love you, too and Merry Christmas."

Lacus's eyes were glistening from Kira's response. "Oh, Kira."

They conclude their conversation by pressing their lips against each other and their tongues were dancing inside together as they both moan in harmony.

Once Miriallia had observed Kira's discussion to Lacus about Flay's demise and his relationship with her, she asks the Spirit.

"Spirit, are you certain that they're real?"

"They are real. We are the shadows."

"Seriously?" she thought.

"And you not cut yourself off from your fellow peers and you lost the love from that gentle soul?"

Believing that he was mentioning her love to Tolle, Miriallia's expression was filled with pure grief and sorrow.

Before long, both she and the Spirit were outside in the snowy weather of Orb.

"Where are we going now?"

"My time with you, Miriallia is almost at its end. Will you promise by what I've shown you of the good in most men and women's hearts?"

She turns her head away in shame. "I don't know if I could. How can I keep my promise?"

"It's too difficult for you to learn these lessons. Then, you should learn this lesson." By opening his robe from below upward, he reveals to her two sickly scrawny children dressed in rags and it made Miriallia gasp in pure horror.

"Spirit, do...do they belong to you?"

He explained. "They are man's and they cling to me for protection. This boy is Ignorance. This girl is Want. Beware them both but most of all, beware this boy."

"But isn't there any refuge? No resource at all?" she asked him.

"Are there no prisons? Are there no workhouses?"

She hangs her head down and shook. "No, there isn't."

Suddenly, the strong sound of the gong had ringed again and started to shiver her arms, due to the cold snowy weather outside. "Spirit, you're not giving to leave me out here, are you? Please take me back home."

"I'm sorry. It's already too late. The final spirit awaits you, Miriallia Haww."

Her eyes were widened in shock to see the Spirit of Christmas Present disappearing in a white mist of snow as she is left all alone.


	4. The Future

Disclaimer: I don't own Mobile Suit Gundam SEED/Destiny. In this chapter, dressed underneath the black cloak and not visibly shown except its hands is Stella Loussier portraying as the Spirit of Christmas Future. Read and Review, please!

Chapter 4: The Future

Miriallia continued to shiver her arms up and down, because of the cold snowy weather and as the mist had subsided, she became startled to see that there is no one else here other than her.

She starts looking around Orb and kept calling out to everyone, but with no response. She held tightly to where her heart is and as she turned around, she gasped in deep utter shock of a person dressed in a black cloak and its face hidden within its hood as the final gong had sounded.

Upon seeing its chilling appearance, she dropped to the ground and her eyes were filled with fear, while her mouth was opened dry.

The third and final spirit points at her and as Miriallia slowly stood up, she identifies it. "Am I in the presence of the Spirit of Christmas Future?"

The cloaked figure nodded its head in response.

As her body starts trembling with fear, she replied. "Than, you're about to show me shadows of the things that may not have happened, but will happen?"

It nodded its head without saying a word.

"Will you not talk to me?"

The Spirit remained silent, while Miriallia pressed on and could feel her heart being filled with fright.

"I…I fear you more than any spectre I've seen." She exclaimed herself. "It's difficult for me to accept change and deep within my heart, I wouldn't know of how to deal with it. I just wish that I was back in bed and forget everything, so I can..." With misery in her eyes and glancing back at the Spirit as it shook its head underneath the hood, she responded. "No? Than, lead on, Spirit. Lead on."

It takes her to a very disturbing scene: an unresponsive person covered with a blanket and points its finger.

This had made Miriallia's body quiver with fear. "Merciful heavens! What's this?" The Spirit advises her to look under the covers and as she glances over, she rejects the offer. "I can't look, Spirit! I just can't!"

The cloaked Spirit continued to point.

Miriallia offered. "But isn't there anyone that feels any remorse for this dead person? If there is, please show me that individual other than this fearful place."

Although silent, the Spirit brings her to the next scene and it was back inside Orb facilities.

Conversely, they see not only Athrun, Yzak, Lacus and Kira, but also numerous other Coordinators all dressed in black and looking very solemn. In the middle of it, lies a casket next to the alter and flooded with a bunch of flowers, candles and a photo of the individual that has been laid to rest.

Based on their facial expressions that's been filled with sheer sadness, Miriallia has noticed that someone is not with them and she knows who it is.

Athrun buries his eyes with his hands. "I can't believe that he's gone. I tried to warn him, but he wouldn't listen."

"It was his decision, right? We couldn't do a damn thing about it!" Tears of pain were shown in Yzak's eyes and muttered Dearka's name, while they were trickled down on his cheeks. "Dearka, I'll never forget you."

Miriallia could feel her heart being filled with sadness and regret of having to end her relationship with Dearka so sudden; upon watching this futuristic scene the spirit has shown her. "Dearka Elsman…the only coordinator that I've ever befriended."

She was than taken to the next futuristic scene by the Spirit of Christmas Future and it shows two men about a certain individual that had its life ended.

 _Person#1: "No, I don't know much about it. I already know that she's dead."_

 _Person#2: "How and when did she die?"_

 _Person#1: "Last night, she was trying to get another picture from across the street until she was hit by a speeding vehicle. Poor girl."_

 _Person#2: "What was up with her?"_

 _Person#1: "Even I ask myself the same question. Let alone herself."_

 _Person#2: "What has she done with all of her photos?"_

 _Person#1: "Left it at Orb, where else? She didn't give them to me. That's all I can tell."_

 _Person#2: "Go figure. There are not much people that would attend to her small funeral."_

 _Person#1: "I wouldn't mind going. As long if there's a lunch provided. Let's not waste any more time and feed ourselves."_

By watching the two men walking away in glee, Miriallia recognized them. "I…I know them. They used to be crewmembers on the Archangel from the Second War. Whose memorial were they talking about?"

The Spirit of Christmas Future takes her to the final scene and it's at the cemetery. He points to her a lonely grave with a tombstone next to it, but the writing is covered with snow.

Once again, Miriallia clutches her chest to where her heart is and asks the Spirit about the possible outcome of the future. "Before I draw near to that stone in which you point, answer me this, are these the shadows of the things that will be or are they the shadows of the things that might be only?"

The Spirit once again points at the tombstone and suggested to Miriallia by walking up to it.

She proceeds and bends down to her knees on the snow. She was about to remove the snow from the tombstone until she turns back at the Spirit. "These events can be altered and if these courses were to be departed, the ends might change. Please tell me that is true, by what you've shown me."

Much like from before, it points its finger at her.

By gulping her throat down, she carefully wipes the snow off and by the time she cleared it, her eyes widened in sheer horror and sadness to see that the lonely tombstone was labeled _'Miriallia Haww'._ Her expression was filled with despair by staring at her future burial. With tears of pain flowing down from her eyes, she confronts the Spirit of Christmas Future by recalling an earlier scene. "This can't be! Am I the woman who lay upon the bed?"

The Spirit nodded its cloaked hood in agreement.

When that happened, Miriallia could feel her heart filled with pure sadness and regret. "Oh, no! No, Spirit, no! Hear me, I'm not the woman that I was! I will not be the woman that must've been, but by it's intercourse. Why must you show me this, if I'm beyond all hope?"

"Spirit, your presence alone intercedes for me in shame." She clasped her hands together in a form of a prayer and made a promise to herself. "I will honour Christmas in my heart and try to keep it all the year. I will live my life in the past, the present and the future. I will not shut out the lessons that they've taught me!" She turns back to the Spirit and cried once more. "Tell me…Tell me that I may sponge away the writing on this stone!"

Refusing to accept her beliefs by changing her ways, the Spirit of Christmas Future continues to point its finger at her until Miriallia starts sobbing uncontrollably and chanting _"Forgive me!"_ repeatedly while clutching onto the Spirit's robe.


	5. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I don't own Mobile Suit Gundam SEED/Destiny. Never have and never will. Read and Review, please!

Chapter 5: Epilogue

Miriallia kept repeating herself with the same words while crying until she realizes that she has returned to her fabled bedroom. "I'm…I'm back in my own room."

She hears the sounds of the bells and by looking at the window, she finds out that it's Christmas morning as a pure white blanket of snow has covered the entire city. She gets out of her bed and glances herself in the mirror by checking her face and body. It turns out that the visits of the Christmas Past, Present and Yet to Come have shown her the error of her ways. By picking up an old photo of herself and Tolle, a warm smile loomed across her lips and began to develop soft tears of happiness in her eyes. "Thank you, Tolle and that includes you too, Spirits. I will live on with Christmas in my heart and I will keep my promise." She hugs the photo on her chest with a huge smile. "I feel so light as a feather. I've never been this happy before."

Right after she puts away her photos in the drawer, she quickly changes her clothes and into her civilian clothing. She than packs up a very special dress with low heel shoes and places them in a bag as she heads out to Orb for the annual Christmas Dance Ball. Before she left, she writes a letter to ZAFT, regarding Dearka's surrender to ZAFT. By closing the door behind her, she notices a mail carrier walking by and quickly ran up to him. "Excuse me, sir."

"Yes, what is it, miss?"

"Could you please mail this to ZAFT? It's very important to me and I would like to have it delivered right away," she said to him.

As the mail carrier inspects the envelope and glancing at Miriallia's expression with concern, he smiled back at her. "Don't you worry, my dear. I was already on my way to them until you showed up." He than came up with an idea. "How would you like for me to give you a lift, miss?"

Miriallia smiled back. "I'd be more than happy to, sir." She gets inside the mail carrier's vehicle and is now heading into Orb to show up for the Christmas Dance Ball, while the mailman is delivering Miriallia's envelope to ZAFT.

An hour later and inside the ballroom, both Naturals and Coordinators are chatting peacefully on Christmas Day before the Christmas Dance Ball gets underway by Lacus Clyne.

Athrun is having a conversation with Yzak about Dearka being released from ZAFT by a letter that was mailed out from an anonymous sender. They are all wearing sharp tuxedos.

"I find it hard to believe that they overturned it."

"My thoughts exactly. ZAFT just pardoned that lucky bastard. But my question is, who sent that letter?"

Before they could figure out the person's identity, Luna joined in with Shinn and guessed it. "Maybe, it was Miriallia?"

"What?" says Yzak and Athrun in unison.

Luna blinked her eyes in confusion. "Was it something I said?"

Not long after their discussion about the person who sent that envelope, Miriallia was warm enough to endure the snowy weather and was fortunate enough to find a change room.

During her change of outfits, she looked at herself in the mirror about whether the envelope she had written for Dearka had gone through and hoping to rekindle her connection to him. "I certainly hope that he's still around. I don't want to lose another person like Tolle." She smiled back at the mirror. "Well, let's hope for the best."

Elsewhere in the ballroom, just several minutes before the dance starts, the Naturals and Coordinators are busy having some friendly small talk to one another.

Among the group of Coordinators are Athrun and Yzak sitting down with Shinn and Luna.

Kira has already shown up and sitting next down to Lacus. Both smiled to each other.

Later, the door slowly swung open and in comes Miriallia; dressed in a beautiful light purple gown with pure white long gloves and dark purple low heel shoes. Seeing this many people attending this special Christmas Dance Ball being organized by Lacus, she spots Athrun sitting next to Yzak, Shinn, Luna and Cagalli. With a warm smile on her face, she walks up to the group.

They all became very amazed of Miriallia's beautiful appearance.

"Miriallia!" Athrun stood up from his seat. "What a pleasant surprise. You look wonderful."

A small hint of redness was formed on her rosy cheeks. "Thank you. First off, I apologize for being rude to you, Athrun and is it too late to accept your invitation?"

"Too late? I'd be honoured."

She looks around to see, if Dearka was around. Much to her dismay, her cheerfulness immediately turns to disappointment and learns that he may not have shown up. "You don't suppose that he…didn't make it?" She scopes out the area again and there was still sign of Dearka anywhere. At first, one person looked familiar of Dearka but it wasn't. Miriallia soon feels very ashamed that he didn't show up after all. "For a second, I thought…" She starts to walk away until a familiar voice calls out to her, by hearing its footsteps.

"You thought what, Haww?"

With tears of joy appearing in her green eyes, she smiled with greatness to see that Dearka is alive and well. "I knew you show up!" She ran up to him and threw her arms around his neck. He spun her once.

Dearka felt not only surprised of her apparel, but also her reaction of seeing him. "Hey, what's gotten into you?" He notices some tears in her eyes, despite of her smiling. "Haww, are you okay?"

As she wipes her tears, she replied. "Actually, I've…never been better. Dearka…" She clasps her hands with his and makes a promise to him, by locking her eyes with his. Like from before, small tears have re-appeared in her eyes. "Can you please forgive me and reform our relationship by starting over? I don't want to lose you, just like losing Tolle." After that, she hangs her head down.

Dearka gasped at Miriallia's request and so did everybody. He looked at his comrades for a brief moment and back to Miriallia. He put his finger under her chin and responded. "Of course, I can. Besides, why would I reject a lovely lady such as yourself on a night like this?"

That made her smile grew into a crescent shaped moon and became very overjoyed of his acceptation. She hugged him with her warmth.

Dearka escorts her to the dance floor and showcases his dancing skills, by holding her hand and waist.

During his performance, Miriallia not only felt surprised of how well he dances, but also relieved that he did not surrender himself to ZAFT and continued the special dance night with him.

While Athrun is dancing with Cagalli, he motions to Luna dancing along with Shinn and spots a warm smile looming across Miriallia's face during her time with Dearka.

"I'm so glad to see that she has reformed herself."

"Oh? What made her to start over with him?"

Athrun smiled. "I believe that it had to do with her Christmas spirit."

As Luna glanced back at Shinn, they both smiled to each other and resumed their dance.

Once night has fallen, most of the guests that have attended are still dancing, while for some, they're performing classic Christmas carols such as 'Hark The Herald Angels Sing'. As Kira, Athrun and Shinn continue to dance with Lacus, Cagalli and Luna, back at the balcony with the full moon shining through the window with millions of stars, Miriallia and Dearka are staring into each other's eyes and holding hands together.

They look back down at the ground floor from the stairway and could hear the latest Christmas carol song being played. Afterwards, they share their words to one another.

"I'm really glad that you're here with me on this night and..." as Miriallia's cheeks began to fill with a hint of redness on them and with tears of joy appearing in her eyes again, she stated these words to him. "Merry Christmas, Dearka and I love you."

He smiled back at her, while he wiped her tears. "Merry Christmas to you too, Haww and I love you, too."

As they lean closer, their lips have met in a warm and beautiful feeling as Miriallia threw her arms around Dearka's neck and he threw his arms around Miriallia's waist.

On that very day, Miriallia stayed true to her word and kept her promise. She became as good a colleague, as good a woman that Orb ever knew or any other homeland of the good old world. And to Dearka Elsman who wasn't executed, his relationship with her has been rekindled.

"Hey, Haww!" Dearka started waving his arm at her by running and as Miriallia caught up with him, he catches her and spun her once. He kisses her on the lips. "Ready for our date?"

"Yes, I am, Dearka." She hugged him dearly and walked together holding hands.

And, it was always said that he or she knew how to keep Christmas well. If any man or woman alive possessed the knowledge, may that truly be said by us and all of us. And so as Tiny Tim observed, 'god bless us everyone.'

 ** _FIN_**


End file.
